For the last several years, trailer tail lights in particular have proven to be a problem in that a variety of different types of brackets must be used to mount the tail lights on the trailers. In addition, the prior art mounting brackets usually protrude out from the mounting surface in a position to render them vulnerable to being broken, vibrating off, to be tripped over, and to strike the shins of persons in the vicinity. In addition, there is a tendency for the electric wires of the tail lights supported by such prior art brackets to be inadvertently scraped or pulled off because they are usually visible and unprotected.
The improved universal light bracket of the present invention provides full protection for the tail light and wires, because both the tail light and its wires are enclosed within the housing. Moreover, the bracket of the invention is shaped so that it becomes an integral part of the framework, and it is not weak or subject to breakage, and it is much less likely to create a hazard. The bracket may be mounted onto a vertical side or an angled side of a trailer framework.
The universal light bracket of the present invention is constructed to be light in weight, and its resulting shape is high in strength. It can be formed of any appropriate material, such as sheet steel, by a few simple stamping operations. Alternately, the light bracket may be formed of an appropriate plastic material. In addition, the bracket of the invention can be easily mounted onto the vehicle, as mentioned above, by a simple bolting or welding of its side flange to the supporting surface. The open side of the housing formed by the bracket permits ready access to the mounting flanges.